Roommates
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Shintaro has never loved anyone, while his roommate is desperately in love with him. Everything remains that way until one day, Kuroha comes to stay. College AU, bad summary, and boyxboy. Smut in later chapters, so the rating will stay M. A little bit of OOC Shintaro as well. Please be patient with chapters. (title changed from Never Loved)
1. Chapter 1-Kuroha Visits

** Hi, Red here, and this is yet another way for me to procrastinate on my Spirited Away Fanfic. To those of you who actually read Tales of Long Ago, please enjoy this one instead. I had this idea and it couldn't be ignored. Even though I argued with my brother about College/High school AUs, I present you all with one. For those of you who didn't read the description, this is basically a KonoShin fanfic. There will be smut, but not until….oh…maybe chapter ten. But I might add a jerking off scene featuring one of the two. **

** But enough of that. On with the story!**

**Chapter One: Kuroha Visits**

It was impossible for Shintaro to argue the fact that he had never been in love. He might state that he felt a sort of emotional attachment to his friend equivalent to love for family. But never had he felt an ache in his chest, his hand wanting to reach out to grasp something he couldn't have. Shintaro Kisaragi had never been in love with another human being, living or dead.

This often stressed out the young man, causing long nights of no sleep. He tried to deduct why he never felt a simple flutter in his stomach or a small skip in his heartbeat. At first, he thought he was asexual. But after watching a few videos, that idea was thrown out the window. He certainly felt sexual attraction for people, but the bulge in his pants ached more than his heart ever did.

The next idea was that he didn't know he was in love. He could have loved someone before and passed it off as a stomach ache. He asked his closest friend, Haruka—the only softy Shintaro knew—what it was like to be in love. He knew how much Haruka loved Takane, a rude childhood friend of theirs with cold eyes that often would soften at the sight of Haruka. She also chocked up around him, but that was something entirely different. His description horrified Shintaro. "It's sorta like having an upset stomach. It keeps you up all night, and there isn't really any remedy to it. You stay up so it won't sneak up on you, so you won't dream of them again. When it's gone, it feels sorta nice but the attention you got made you feel better. And when that person ignores you, your heart slowly makes its way down your throat and into your stomach with a splash. The feeling won't go away until they notice you again. And eating can be the hardest thing."

After deciding that he had never felt anything as horrific as that, Shintaro just settled with the idea that he had never been in love. With how awkward he was, being the only one that couldn't hold a conversation with a stranger, he was sure he would never meet anyone. He accepted that he would be alone his entire life.

That was what he thought before Kuroha came back into his life.

It was a Saturday and Shintaro was 'enjoying' the dry British TV he was watching. He deemed it better that watching animals hump each other on the Discovery Channel. He used his roommate's, Konoha's, lap as his pillow, the albino not really minding when he did. Konoha was reading a book about evolution he was assigned as homework, not fazed when Shintaro groaned at yet another joke about Americans. He never understood why the British hated Americans. Must be some kind of war thing.

Hopping up to grab a bag of chips, he heard Konoha sigh. In his usual monotonous voice, he asked, "Why is this whole evolution theory so tiring?" He let out another sigh, closing his book.

Shintaro chuckled, resuming his previous position on the couch with his chips. "Want some? They're barbeque," Shintaro offered. He held a chip up for Konoha to take. He had learned what Konoha liked to eat over the many years he had known the albino, knowing that barbeque was his favorite. Though he didn't know him as well as his brother Haruka, he still knew him pretty well. Watching him take the chip, he smiled. "Good, right?"

"Isn't that just sweet? What cute lovebirds."

_That voice…_Shintaro thought, scowling as he sat up to look over the back of the couch. Sure enough, Konoha's cocky little brother stood in the doorway of the living room, a hand on his hip. A suitcase was on the floor next to him, his girlfriend Marry hiding behind the entryway wall. "What are you doing here, Kuroha?" _And why did you let yourself in?_

Kuroha sauntered—yes, sauntered—over to the couch, sitting on the arm. "I'm just here to see my big bro and his twinkie roommate. Can't I have family time?" Shintaro glared at him through his bangs, feeling the weight on the couch become unleveled as Konoha got up.

"I thought you were staying with Marry. And you never called…" Again with the flat tone. Shintaro left before he could hear any more.

"Maybe if you'd stop fucking your roommate, you'd hear your cell. I did fucking call, you-"

"I don't do that to him…I listen to music." If you looked closely, I mean extremely close, you would be able to see a tinge of red on Konoha's pale cheeks.

Shintaro had been able to draw Marry out of the entryway, bringing her into the kitchen. "I heard you got a job at the high school as a teacher, Marry. How's that going?" He asked, pouring some hot water over a teabag in Marry's favorite cup. Each of his friends had cups that they liked when staying at his apartment and Marry's was a pale pink mug with a silver handle.

"It's been wonderful. I've been teaching Home Economics and Creative Cooking. All my students are nice to me, and not one has made fun of me for how shy I am." She smiled, sitting on a stool by the island. "I heard from Momo that you've been writing a composition. Will it be finished soon?"

Shintaro gave the cup to her with a sigh. That was true—he had been writing a song for Ayano's memorial ceremony. "I was…Until Ene spilled coffee on the papers. It ruined the ink…"

Marry's face softened a bit more, her hand reaching out to touch Shintaro's. "I'm sorry, Shintaro. Was it…" she hesitated, "Was it for her?" Shintaro nodded, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Her…you know…ceremony is coming up soon. I thought it would be nice…" He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward talking about it. He cleared his throat, ready to change the subject. "Never mind that. How is it with Kuroha?"

"It's going fine…" She traced the rim of her cup with a manicured finger. "Just fine…" Marry sniffed quietly, trying to hold it in. But the dam burst. "I-Its horrible! I never get any respect, he cheats on me, and it's always something about you! It's always Shintaro this, Shintaro that. I like you, don't get me wrong, but it gets annoying when someone that's supposed to like you won't shut up about another man." Shintaro let out a rough breath.

"Why date him then? If I were in your shoes, I would've dumped him months ago."

"That's why we're here. Seto offered to let me move in with him and split the rent. I'm leaving him in your care until I'm done packing."

"Hold on, when did I ever agree to this?" Shintaro's eyes were wide. He couldn't even stand being in the same room as the raven-haired punk for a few hours.

"Please Shintaro! I can't turn to anyone else. I would leave him at Kano's, but he can't keep his mouth shut. He can't know about this. Anyways, he likes you! He was so excited when I told him that I needed the apartment alone for a few weeks and that he would be staying with you. I really can't stand him much longer, Shintaro. Please, do this for me."

With a sigh, Shintaro leaned against the counter. He really hated Kuroha. The punk would often sneak up behind him and grope him. He was still surprised that Kuroha wasn't facing any charges of sexual harassment. But this was for Marry. The wide-eyed sweetheart gave Shintaro a shoulder to cry on after Ayano. She was there for him in his darkest time, and listened to him. She never complained about how much he cried, or what he said, or how wet he got her shirt afterwards. If he wasn't there for her now, what kind of friend could he call himself? He shrugged, clearing his throat. "I guess he can stay…"

Almost instantly, Marry was on her feet with Shintaro in her arms. Hugging him tight, she kissed his cheek. "Really? Thank you so much Shintaro. I don't know how I can make this up to you."

"You don't need to. That's what friends are for. But I have one request." He would need something to calm Kuroha down each night.

"Anything."

"I need sleeping pills. I am not going to let him loose in my apartment while I sleep."

* * *

When the two brothers realized that Shintaro was gone, Kuroha scowled. "Look at that blonde bitch. She thinks I don't know what she's up to. I heard her on the phone with that frog boy. She's fucking ditching me for a vet."

"Kuroha, you need to be nicer to girls. This is why you can't keep a girlfriend for more that a few months. Marry is a kind person, she stayed with you for a long time." Konoha began to munch on ships, watching Shintaro talk to the girl.

"At least I have them. I mean, how low can you get? Lusting after your roommate is pretty cliché." Kuroha flopped on the couch, flipping through a magazine he found on the table. "If you want to fuck him, just get him drunk. That's how I banged that one actor friend of yours. What a slut. I mean-"

Konoha began to ignore him, the sound of his chewing drowning out any words Kuroha said. He tired not to think about a drunk Shintaro, his lewd hips rubbing up against him as he squirmed underneath him. The way his skin would look covered in love bites…Konoha swallowed hard.

"Dude, are you even listening to me? Stop daydreaming bro." Kuroha just had to ruin the wonderful image in his mind.

"…I don't listen to vegans." Konoha took the remote, sitting down to flip through the channels. He settled on a rerun of House.

Kuroha groaned. "That was a phase! You try going to a boarding school full of diehard hippies." He threw the magazine at the albino, the other not reacting as the waxy paper book hit him on the shoulder. He was used to stupid distractions. Kuroha turned to watch TV, not facing Konoha as he said, "So what are you going to do about your twink? If you don't take him soon, I'm going to start thinking of him as free game." Turning to see the look on his brother's face, he was met with an arm at his throat and a heavy Konoha pinning him to the couch. A faint glare graced his usual stoic features.

"If you touch him," he started, pressing his arm to Kuroha's throat harder "I will not hesitate to hurt you. You and your damn cocky attitude can't just waltz in to try to steal the one thing that makes me happy. Believe me; you have as much of a chance as Kano has with Shintaro. To him, you're just my cocky little brother with an ego too big for his own good. I actually mean something to him."

"To him, you're just Haruka's little brother and roommate. Unless you make a move, he won't know anything about how you feel. I'm only here to warn you: if you don't tell him how you feel, then I will." Shoving the albino off him, he got to his feet, grabbing his suitcase. He walked to the hallway, turning back to say one last thing. "You can't stake claim on someone who doesn't even know what it's like to be loved. This will be war if it has to be." Turning on his heels, he went to go unpack his stuff in the guest bedroom.

Konoha sat on the couch, not moving for a few minutes. His voice was soft and somewhat sad as he whispered, "…I won't let you have him…"

** Love it? Hate it? Please review. I'm also working on chapter 2 at the moment, so don't worry. It should be up by Tuesday. And some of you are probably wondering what's going on. Marry was dating Kuroha. Kuroha is the youngest sibling, Konoha is the middle, and Haruka is the oldest. Since there was Haruka first, then Konoha, and Kuroha last in the manga, I decided to reflect that in their ages. Ene and Takane are twin sisters. And if anyone is wondering why Konoha is reading a book on evolution, he's going to be a biologist.**


	2. Chapter 2- Kido's Issues

** Screw what I said about this being up by Tuesday. It's up today. And please, no mention on why I made Kano a bit of an asshole. I like adding characters like that. Again, no smut for awhile. Sorry, I want to lead up to it. Shintaro really doesn't appear in this chapter. It's all Konoha, and a bit of Kido. And of course, Kuroha makes a short appearance. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Kido's Issues**

The next week was pure stress for Konoha. Though it would rarely show on his face, the air around him was heavy and depressing. Shintaro was there to relieve some of it by just being there, but Kuroha didn't help at all. Actually, he was the problem.

Konoha would have been totally fine with Kuroha's stay if not for one thing. He had managed nineteen years of constant Kuroha, so a few weeks wasn't going to drive him insane. But there was that one thing. His brother was a slut. Every single damn night, it was someone new. Mostly girls, but everyone once in a while there would be a boy. With his room between Konoha's and Shintaro's rooms, he could hear it all. Every moan, every creak, every slap—all managed to leak through the walls and into his room.

The noises didn't even bother him. Since eighth grade, Kano had been introducing Konoha to various types of 'films'. By now, a simple moan wasn't going to embarrass him, let alone his brother's moan. What bothered him most of all was their volume. He was sure his brother had some kind of fetish with hearing everything, because it sounded like he knew they could hear him. How Shintaro woke up every morning completely refreshed was a mystery.

He decided not to confront his brother about it, knowing it would just lead to a butt-hurt Kuroha and a hole in the wall.

* * *

_"Just for a little while?" Shintaro asked the albino, his hands together as he begged. "Marry really needs me to do this for her. She was there for me when Ayano died, so I need to be there for her now." He was closer than necessary, getting in Konoha's face. Konoha could feel his ears burn. _

_ "…But why here? He can afford his own hotel room, right?" There was a slight hitch in his voice. He didn't like his brother here, praying on his—yes, in Konoha's mind he was his—Shintaro. But the way Shintaro begged made it hard to say no…_

_ "He probably could. But we need to keep him away from her. She's moving in with Seto and-"_

_ "The veterinarian?" Konoha asked. Seems Kuroha was right. "I thought he was dating that once girl from Tokyo…"_

_ "That was a phase. As soon as he heard Marry needed to get away, he ended it with her. You know how much they've loved each other. Since high school, even. Just," He paused, bringing out the puppy eyes, "please say yes, Konoha." _

_ With a sigh, Konoha shrugged. "I mean...I guess so…I can't turn down family…" He didn't think how in a week, he would thoroughly regret those words. But what happened next would be worth it. _

_ Shintaro wrapped his arms around Konoha's unexpected figure, hugging him tight. "I knew you'd say yes. Thanks so much, Konoha." _

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kuroha asked, watching the albino walk to the door. He was half naked, his chest covered in small red marks. A bowl of cereal was balanced on his knee as he googled 'how to remove cum stains from sheets' on his phone.

"Kido called me yesterday and asked me to have coffee with her. She said it was important." He didn't even want to wait to hear a stupid comment from his little brother's fat mouth. He walked out the door, slamming it shut.

The coffee shop the ten friends often went to was just down the street, so he decided to walk instead of drive. He was used to the stares he received as he walked down the street. People weren't expecting to see a man with white hair on their walk, or pale pink eyes, or pasty white skin…Let's just say he was the center of attention and top on the list of unexpected things for most.

Walking into the coffee shop was like walking into a coffee ground covered pastry shop, the smell of sweet breads and cakes making him drool. Double shots of caramel and whipped cream were irresistible. The counter always offered free samples of their sweets, gladly handing a small cup to anyone who wanted one. Kido was sitting at their usual table in the far back corner, her hands already around a cup of black coffee. Her hood was off, and another cup sat across the table from her. His, he presumed, as he made his way around awkwardly square tables. She was playing with sugar on the table when he got there.

"Hey Konoha. I already ordered yours." He took a seat, instantly taking a drink of his sweet drink. After years of going to the same shop, the workers had their orders memorized by heart. They often got special treatment due to how often they came there, getting free food and coffee on weekends. The owner liked all of them, her smile always coming back when she saw any of the ten young adults sitting at one of her tables.

Taking a sip of her bitter blend, her hands began to shake as she set the cup back down. A shiny tear rolled down her face and hit the table, dissolving the sugar in a salty solution. "K-Kano…" She swallowed hard, a lump in her throat. 'K-Kano said he hates me…" Konoha knew her well. Kido was a kid when she was adopted by Ayano's family. Kano was her adoptive brother, but they never considered each other family. He knew Kido couldn't take someone she loved dearly hating her. Kano had gone too far this time… "Momo's growing distant…"

Konoha knew that Kido and Momo were only in a relationship at this point for the benefits. Split rent, good sex, and each other's company were the only things holding together their shaky relationship. Konoha felt sorry for her, the feeling not showing on his face. "Are you sure he wasn't lying again? He is an actor, Kido…" His voice was extremely flat, not expressing any of his sympathy for the green-haired girl.

She shook her head, crying a bit hard. She wasn't sobbing yet, but she was extremely close to it. "N-No…" She was speaking between cries. "He told me I was…a girl who couldn't even attract the attention of a fly…and…that Momo was blind for dating someone like me…He called me a prude…and said he…hated me…" She wiped her runny nose on the sleeve of her jacket before Konoha could reach into his pocket to pull out some tissues. She accepted them, grateful that Konoha was there for her.

After a few minutes of crying, she was able to speak calmly again. "How do you do it, Konoha?" She asked, her eyes red from crying.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. You know, how you feel about Shintaro. How do you go on every day knowing he's too dense to understand how you feel?" She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "How do you remember how to breathe?"

Konoha had never thought about it. How did he make through the day? "I think…I just enjoy Shintaro's company…I don't try to hide my feelings…I try to make them clear." He closed his eyes, taking a drink of his coffee. "Maybe I just like how things are now."

"It's been going on for years, Konoha. You can't enjoy not being able to touch him." She was finally back to her normal self, sitting up straight as she drank her coffee. "You have to tell him sometime."

"So do you." He said, not even making eye contact with her.

She swallowed hard, glaring at him. "That's not fair. My situation is different. I can't tell him. He'd never-"

"You've used that excuse before, Kido. If you don't tell him, someone else will steal him away from you. You only have a few chances before its too late, Kido." He was the biggest hypocrite in the world. He was giving her the same speech Kuroha had given him a week ago. "I want you to be happy, Kido. You're a dear friend of mine."

Kido sighed. "I just wish he could see me as a woman rather than a thing. I'm paying his damn rent, and he just blows me off."

"Ditch him then. You don't need that in your life."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Don't stay around him. If he's been with you for this long now and can't appreciate you, then forget about him. Either that, or tell him how you feel. Until you do one, this whole situation is just going to get worse." He smiled softly. "Please, just do what you feel is best."

"Konoha…"

He glanced down at his watch. "Don't you have a lecture in fifteen minutes?" She glanced at the time as well, biting her lip.

"Shit, you're right. Sorry Konoha, I have to go." She gathered her things and quickly left the coffee shop.

Konoha stayed for a few more minutes to finish his coffee, leaving as soon as the last bit was down his throat. Throwing the styrofoam cup away, he walked across the street to walk off what calories he had just had.

There was a park across the street form the coffee shop. It was a place most went to cry their hearts out or mope. People actually found it normal when they saw two strangers crying on each other's shoulders.

Konoha walked down the gravel path, watching all the crying that was going on. Three kids were by the playground, one of them holding their scraped knee while the other two comforted her. A woman was holding onto an old man, crying about how her husband had divorced her. Two girls were crying because their dates ditched them. He had been around too much crying for the day.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a familiar brown head. His brother Haruka was laying under a tree with Takane, drawing quietly while she listened to her music. They had been together for years, both in love with each other while they tried to transfer that love to others. Lately, he had noticed how they walked closer to each other, Haruka stealing sweet kisses from her when he though no one was looking. Right now, they looked perfect together.

Konoha felt his heart ache. Would he ever be like that with Shintaro? His mind was hazy. He wanted nothing more in life that to be by Shintaro's side, comforting him when he was sad or kissing any worries away. He didn't even care about sex; as long as Shintaro was happy he would be happy.

Deciding it was time to go back, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked home, his mind deep in thought.

He didn't know he would be alone when he got home.

** Good, right? Not. I decided that Kido and Momo would be in a relationship for reasons. This AU is more canon than I thought it would be. I don't want to rush anything, but next chapter is going to be nice. Since I'm on a roll, it might be up today. I mean two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Kisses and Photograghs

** Hi, I'm back with more! There will be some suggestive content in this chapter, mainly a horny Konoha. I don't want to rush any relationships, but Kuroha has a drunken rant. Oops. Anyways, please enjoy this thoroughly. **

**Chapter Three: Kisses and Photographs**

"Let go of me, Kuroha."

"No."

"I'm warning you..."

"Still no."

The whole situation was extremely awkward. Shintaro stood in the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist and Kuroha pressed against his back, wondering why the hell his roommate's brother wasn't in class. He was getting used to the raven-haired teens intrusions, but he still hated it. "Let go of me. I have to get dressed."

"N—o.." Kuroha's voice was getting unnecessarily playful. Where was Konoha when he needed him?

Shintaro wasn't about to admit it, but lately, the albino he lived with was getting more and more attractive by the day. Sometimes, a lump would catch in Shintaro's throat at the sight of him. He passed it off as sexual deprivation.

"I'm not playing games, Kuroha. I've got class in half an hour." Kuroha gripped Shintaro's hips harder. Shintaro felt that same lump in his throat as his mind began to unwillingly drift to visions of his roommate. That white hair...a playful tongue on his neck and pale, beautiful hands gripping his hips as he thrust...

"Now, Kuroha," he growled, ready to jab an elbow into Kuroha's side. Kuroha back up almost instantly, not really wanting to get hurt.

"Hey, I was joking! No need to assault me!"

_Compared to you sexual harassment, this is fair..._ Shintaro slammed his bedroom door, not forgetting to lock it. He roughly toweled himself off, trying to ignore his half-hard member and what caused it. He had had dirty thoughts about Konoha. He quickly got dressed, cursing when he saw the time. He would definitely take this out on Kuroha.

* * *

"What? That's crazy!" Momo almost screamed. She was sitting on Ene's desk, obviously getting in Shintaro's way on purpose. He ended up having to circle the room to get to his normal seat. "He actually did that? I knew he liked her, but really?"

He didn't even want to know what made his sister squeal. "Momo, you don't even take this class. Get out." Shintaro took his textbook out. _Music Theory_ was printed in red letters at the top.

"Wait a minute, bro. Haruka proposed to Takane!" that had attracted everyone's attention. Despite the number of students attending the college, everyone knew Haruka and Takane. They were the sweet and sour duo that made school life fun. Haruka was the only one who could 'sketch' a smile onto the cold girl's face. Momo sure knew how to attract attention with that huge mouth of hers. "it was earlier today, at the park. He made her a flower ring and got on his knees...or at least that's what Ene says!"

_He didn't tell me he was doing this._ Shintaro knew him like that back of his head. If Haruka did this, it probably was on a whim—along with everything else he did. That airhead had never planned a single thing in his life.

"Take your seats, everyone! And Kisaragi, get out of my class!" The professor jabbed a finger at the ginger, motion to the door with his other hand.

* * *

Shintaro's stomach growled. Normally, Konoha would make him a lunch for the day. The albino had been no where in sight this morning, leaving Shintaro to go to the cafeteria for lunch. He was met with the smiles of Seto and Marry, both eating a salad. What a crazy couple. Marry's school had been shut down for a few weeks due to health regulations, so she spent her free time with Seto.

"What's up Shintaro? How's the psychopath?" it was like Seto didn't even pity him. The tone of his voice was grateful but cocky. Kinda like Kuroha.

"If you mean Kuroha, I think I need a few days off from him. He doesn't know when to stop." Shintaro bit into his hamburger, not really caring that there were two vegetarians sitting right in front of him. "How you lived with him for five months, Marry, I will never know. He's the most impossible person in the-"

"After a few drinks, he'll settle down."

Shintaro blinked, setting his burger down. "What?"

"He likes to drink. Give him a few margaritas and he'll be out cold in about ten minutes."

"But isn't he-"

"Nineteen? I know."

Seto laughed. "You gotta do what you gotta do. Even if it means breaking the law!" Anyone would take a look at his face and think he was joking, but the two friends knew he was serious. Better than anyone, they knew that he had been involved in some suspicious activities in high school, calling them 'odd jobs.'

Not wanting for Seto's criminal past to become a conversation, he quickly switched topics. "Oh, have either of you seen Konoha today?"

Marry shook her head. "I haven't. Seto, have you?" Seto thought for a second, his face scrunching up.

"I think..." he scratched his head. "I think I saw him at the coffee shop with Kido earlier today. They seemed to be having an intimate conversation." 'Intimate' was Seto's favorite word, and tried to use it as often as possible. "Actually, his classes were canceled today. Lucky guy."

* * *

When Konoha got inside his apartment, he was greeted by an eerie silence. A note was stuck to the table, shintaro's sketchy handwriting on the paper.

_Konoha,_

_I'm taking Kuroha out for drinks tonight. Be back at ten. Enjoy a quiet night and catch up on your sleep._

_P.S. There's some fries in the fridge from lunch. I couldn't eat them, so take them. _

_P.P.S Don't worry about me. Marry said he shut up after a few drinks. _

Konoha glanced at the clock. It was only four. He had six hours.

* * *

"Ya know wha' 'm sayin'?" Kuroha waved his empty glass through the air, like he was expecting it to magically fill up. He was drunker that a savvy pirate. "She was soooooooooooooooooooo...what?" He couldn't even remember what he was saying.

Shintaro grinned. He had been filling up the yellow-eyed teen with margaritas for the past half hour, glad he was a light weight. He sipped on his coke, convincing Kuroha he was ordering alcohol by asking the bartender to add flat spite to it to pose as vodka. He was enjoying himself too much to get drunk.

"Konoha is such a jerk. He's a really lucky bastard." Kuroha muttered loud enough for Shintaro to hear. Kuroha was actually a knowledgeable human being when he wasn't being cocky. Shintaro cold actually say that right now he was being a decent guy. "Haruka and Konoha have always been the center of attention. Even for you." Okay, he was starting to take that back. He could sense a drunken rant. "You didn't even know I existed until I enrolled here. Why didn't you notice me?" Kuroha had an odd look on his face. His brows were scrunched up, his bottom lip jutted out slightly. He looked sad.

Shintaro wondered where the drunken slur went, then realized that the other was right. He could vaguely remember flashes of black hair, or lingering yellow eyes—but he never really took much time to notice the younger brother of his two friends. He didn't even know he was still alive until a year ago. By then, he was a cocky brat and Shintaro had no interest in him.

"I really liked you as a kid. I sent you chocolates every year." Oh, so those were from him. "Why didn't you notice me?" Kuroha took another sip of his drink. "I still can't get you to like me."

Wow, Shintaro felt awkward as hell. His neck was hot and his cheeks burned. Just wow.

* * *

Konoha had a routine when he had the apartment to himself. He would do his homework, eat dinner or whatever meal that was fit for the time, and go to his room. If you opened his top dresser drawer, a picture of Shintaro could be found underneath his socks in the back. The picture would be replaced every few months or when it was soiled. What mattered was that he always had to get a picture of Shintaro smiling, or it wasn't right.

* * *

"I think you should stop drinking now, Kuroha. You're going to get sick." It was only seven thirty, and Kuroha was on his twentieth drink. He tried to reach over to touch him gently, to let him know. He was met with a scowl.

"Don't touch me! You don't know what I've been through! How much I've wanted you!"

* * *

"Shintaro..." Konoha sat on his bed, the picture in his hand. His cheeks were red, his pink eyes hazy. His erection ached as it strained in his pants, imagining Shintaro on his lip, the man kissing him hard.

* * *

Kuroha kept ranting. "You only cared about Konoha, or Haruka, or Takane, or that scarf girl." Did he just got here? "It never was me!" Shintaro gulped, asking the bartender to put a little vodka in his next drink. He would need it...

* * *

Konoha palmed his clothed member, his eyes deceiving him. To him, he saw Shintaro Bucking his hips against his, moaning at the sensation. In his eyes, he saw every love bite on pale skin, every twitch in his muscles as his love dry humped his lap.

* * *

"You stayed at my house once a week, and I never got a single hello. Fuck, you even noticed my dad! He was only there a few days a month and you noticed him!"

"Kuroha..."

"No! Don't even try to defend yourself! I just wanted a single hello! Even a simple nod would have been nice!"

* * *

"Shit..." Konoha breathed out, his hand moving faster. Slowly, he reached into his pants and pulled out his rock-hard erection. He didn't feel his hands, he felt Shintaro's smooth fingers on his pulsing member. Though it was all in his mind, he saw Shintaro stroking him as he prepared himself to be impaled, moans and cries bouncing off the walls. Everything was so erotic...

* * *

"And even when I tried talking to you, you just ignored me or asked me who I was! You were so fucking dense!"

Shintaro rubbed his temples, getting a refill on his drink. He so wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

By now, his Shintaro was bouncing on his cock, eyes wide as he hit that spot with each thrust. Konoha whispered close to his ear, dirty words and phrases only turning his Shintaro on more and more.

Konoha's hand was moving faster, lube making it easy for his hand to move up and down his own shaft.

* * *

Shintaro had gotten Kuroha out of the bar somehow, using his shoulder to drag the drunk home. "Geez, I've never seen someone get so drunk." He could definitely forget this night, along with each and every one of Kuroha's words.

"Idiot..." Kuroha quickly shoved Shintaro against the brick wall of their complex, sealing the space between them with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Shintaro!" Konoha cried, loving the way his lover called his name. His Shintaro was in ecstasy in front of his eyes, his hips moving down to meet Konoha's thrusts haphazardly.

Konoha was so close...his hand tightened its grip. Just one more moan...

* * *

Shintaro wasn't expecting a lot that had happened that night, certainly not this. Though the door was only a few steps away, it seemed like miles. Kuroha had him pinned, surprisingly strong for a drunken brat, his tongue invading his mouth.

He certainly didn't feel any pleasure from this, trying his best not to vomit.

* * *

"T-Together!" Konoha said, feeling the end nearing.

Kuroha's tongue moved around in his mouth, trying to mark Shintaro as his territory.

Shintaro managed to push Kuroha away, the drunk falling on the sidewalk. He instantly passed out. "Konoha..." He whispered, wiping his mouth and spitting, hoping to get the taste of Kuroha out of it.

* * *

"Shintaro!" Konoha came with a loud grunt, groaning as he milked out his orgasm.

* * *

"Fuck..." Shintaro was left to carry a drunk unconscious Kuroha up five flights of stairs.

* * *

Konoha grabbed some tissues, cleaning off his member and hands before getting up tot take a shower. He was sweaty as hell.

* * *

Shintaro was forced to knock on his own door to be let in, hoping Konoha was home. His key was currently out of reach due to the heavy body on his side.

* * *

Konoha jumped when he heard the knock. It was only eight. Was he back already? Quickly, he tried to make himself look presentable, patting his hair back into shape.

* * *

He opened the for him, the stoic expression on his face a comfort for Shintaro. He didn't comment on the odd smell on his roommate, dumping Kuroha in his room before walking into the bathroom for much needed mouth wash.

* * *

Konoha was so embarrassed. He had used Shintaro as masturbation material only a few minutes before.

* * *

Shintaro was worn out. He brushed his teeth furiously, the taste of strawberries and Kuroha still lingering in his mouth. He thought back to the smell that was in the air when he came in. He knew Konoha was a grown man, and men had there needs. But the thought of Konoha picking up some cheap whore and fucking her while he was gone made something churn in his stomach. Konoha was an attractive man, young and kind. He didn't even have to try and he could probably get any woman he wanted. Yet just thinking of Konoha with anyone but himself made Shintaro want to vomit. He cursed himself for feeling jealous. This was his best friend's brother for Christs sake.

* * *

Konoha heard Shintaro curse from his bedroom. Though he was glad Kuroha didn't have anyone over, the quiet made him think. If Shintaro knew what he had been doing...to his picture...His cheeks were on fire. He took the sheets off of his bed, getting a spare set from the closet. They reeked of semen.

* * *

When Shintaro came out of the bathroom, that lump formed in his throat again. He would have thought Konoha had just been around Kano, knowing full well the boy always reeked of sex. But when he saw Konoha put his sheets in the laundry basket, his heart dropped. Konoha had been with a girl. It was obvious now.

The look on Konoha's face was a mix of guilt and embarrassment. Shintaro swallowed hard, letting his mind realize the situation: Konoha had had sex.

* * *

If only Shintaro knew what the other was thinking. If only Konoha knew the false conclusions that his roommate had come to.

If only they knew.

** I had way too much fun writing this chapter. I was in the zone as I wrote this. I originally wrote a little extra scene where Shintaro confronted Konoha about it, but it was awkwardly written. Sorry about Kuroha, I like sad drunks. I also inserted a little kiss scene with Kuroha and Shintaro for those Kuroshin fans out there. Please Review! Oh, and sorry about all the shifts. I wrote this whole thing around the last bit where it alternates from Shintaro to Konoha masturbating. It was a need.  
**


	4. Chapter 4- Types

**Hiya, I'm here with chapter four! This one was a little awkward to right, since I was trying to keep to the whole "don't rush relationships" thing. I really just wanted this to be a filler for the next three chapters, because I am really excited for this. I know I need to right fillers so my story doesn't get short, but sometimes it makes me weep. Anyways, please enjoy! And please welcome an annoying neighbor Hibiya to the story!**

**Chapter Four: Types**

Kuroha leaned against the edge of the doorway as he watched a scantly dressed blonde walk down the hallway, pressing a button on the elevator. What a night. He was so exhausted, completely glad his classes had gotten canceled that day. He really needed to catch up on sleep. After his little incident with Shintaro on Friday, he was ready to die. Did he like Shintaro? Yes, of course he did. But to take advantage of his own drunken state like that...he was stooping to his brother's level.

Slowly, he turned to look behind him, sensing someone staring at him. Sure enough, a boy with tan hair stood only five feet away, a smug look on his face. "...What is it, brat?" Kuroha was not in the mood to deal with kids. He hated kids.

"You aren't Konoha."

"No shit. Do I look like a freak of nature to you?" With only three words, he had a headache.

"No, you look like one of those drug dealers I see on TV." What kind of TV did they show these days? Kuroha sighed, making an attempt to shut the door. Of course, the boy stuck his foot in to stop it, forcing his way in. He hopped onto an island stool, making himself at home. "Okay, new neighbor, cook me breakfast."

Kuroha was dumbfounded. Didn't he scare the kid? This really hurt his self-esteem. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of here!"

"No, it's alright. He does this all the time." Shintaro came out of his room, in his normal sleep attire: a large black t-shirt, red boxers, and long black socks. To Kuroha, the boy looked ravishing. He growled at the kid sitting on the stool, knowing for a fact that if he wasn't there he would be able to take advantage of their loneliness. "What shall it be, pipsqueak? We got bacon, sausage, eggs...Oh, Konoha's up!" Shintaro happily greeted the albino, his attention focused on him. Kuroha felt jealous, but knew that Shintaro only felt friendship towards him. At least he thought that was it...

"Konoha! Who's this drug dealer and why is he staring at the celibate?" The boy instantly sat up straighter. Kuroha would have been mad if he wasn't curious about who this celibate was. Shintaro gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to throw the boy out.

"Hibiya...that's my little brother."

"Not little, just younger." So his name was Hibiya...Even his name was annoying. He was really starting to hate Hibiya...

"Konoha, wanna go to the fair with me and Hiyori! We're taking the bus." **(I almost laughed while writing this part.)** Hibiya was settled in, eating a plate full of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage.

Konoha shook his head, setting his book down. "I have plans with Haruka and Kano today...Maybe Shintaro would like to go..."

"No way," they both said at the same time, a look of disgust on both of their faces. Shintaro growled from behind his newspaper, trying to focus on the comics.

"Well...how about Kuroha? He's not busy..."

Really hated him now.

* * *

Konoha was getting ready when he heard a knock on his door. Kuroha had left with Hibiya ten minutes before, and he knew that meant it was Shintaro. Ignoring his shirt, he opened his door. "...Yes?" He had been able to regain his composure after his little alone time. But when he saw a blushing Shintaro standing outside his door, he almost snapped. "Shintaro? What is it?"

His roommate blushed harder, his eyes quickly darting to the side. "I-I was wondering if I might...well, I'm not really busy today so...well...Can I com with you today?" God bless, Shintaro was being so cute. How could Konoha say no? He was going shopping with the two, so bringing Shintaro along might help him...

"Why do you need to ask? Haruka's your best friend, of course you can come." Konoha honestly didn't know why he even asked. Haruka's been dying to see Shintaro, and due to their conflicting schedules he knew they hadn't been able to spend time together.

"Just...Thanks..."

* * *

"I am so going to murder Konoha." Kuroha sat next to an annoying Hibiya and a conflicting girl named Hiyori. Wow, their names were so similar it hurt. He could see the cliché from a mile away. Two childhood friends with similar names growing up and getting married. By the way Hibiya clinged to her side, he could believe it. Of course, it was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him. He felt sort of bad for the kid, until he saw a tiny middle finger being waved in his direction as she dragged him to a ride. Yeah, now he hated him entirely.

* * *

"Shintaro, I've missed you!" Haruka instantly brought Shintaro into his arms in a tight embrace, a goofy smile on his face. Kano waved to him from the table, his eyes red. He looked like he had just finished crying.

"Hey Haruka. I heard you got engaged." He kept his eyes on Kano. He was a good friend, and wanted to make sure every single one of his friends was happy. With how disheveled the cocky actor was, he could tell that he was not happy. "Hey Kano."

Kano glanced up for a few seconds, a weak smile on his face. "H-Hey, what's up?" Shintaro shrugged, sitting down next to his friend. Konoha sat next to him, usual stoic expression on his face.

"Nothing much. It's almost spring break. I heard Ene got a job at come beach cabana." Shintaro called a waiter over, ordering BLT and some fries. "What do you want, Konoha?"

"...Barbeque..."

"What kind? Like, on a bun, kebab, or something else?"

"Kebabs..."

* * *

"I swear, if I see another piece of food on a stick, I'll throw up." Kuroha's face scrunched up at the sight of fried food, cotton candy, and various item on a stick that barely looked edible. He was expected to eat this? The look on Hiyori's face was priceless, the look of sheer bliss as Kuroha picked up a corn-dog—one of the least disgusting things on the platter in front of him—and took a bite. He was going to have to wash his mouth out after this.

* * *

"So, enjoying your kebabs, brother?" Haruka smiled as he watched his adorable little brother eat his favorite food. Shintaro munched on his sandwich, stealing glances at Konoha. Sure enough, a best friend notices everything. He grinned, knowing just how his best friend felt for his little brother. "Hey Konoha, how come you don't have a girlfriend. I can't even count on both of my hands how many girls have stopped to stare at you today."

Konoha swallowed, tilting his head to the side. "Girlfriends? I don't want one. They aren't my type." Haruka saw him look at Shintaro, everything coming together perfectly.

"What's your type?"

"Huh?"

"Your type! I know tons of girls, and I could find someone your type."

"Oh, well..." Konoha glanced at Shintaro, who was pretending not to pay attention. Haruka saw his friend's ears move, meaning he was listening deeply into their conversation. "I like people who are cute and nice. I don't really care whether or not they're a guy or girl, just as long as they treat me nicely. I only really would ever get into a relationship with someone I've known for a long time anyways." Well, Haruka knew he probably couldn't get much more out of the man. He turned his attention to Shintaro.

"How about you Shintaro? You don't have a girlfriend right now either. What's your type?"

Shintaro blinked, acting as if he had just caught on to their conversation. "M-My type?" He swallowed a mouthful on food. "Well...I like nice people. Anyone will do. It's gotten to the point that Hibiya calls me a celibate. I like mature people, of course, and anyone that is willing to listen to me."

He had just perfectly described Konoha. God, the people around him were so adorable. Haruka would never admit it, but if he hadn't been with Takane, he would actually consider having a go at claiming Shintaro. It was a little high school crush he had that never really went away. He still loved Takane, but he never could forgive himself for not going after his best friend.

"You know... That sounds a lot like Konoha."

"I-It does?" Konoha was paying attention now, neither of them ignoring the adorable blush that colored Shintaro's normally pale cheeks.

"Yes...Must be some kind of coincidence..." He grinned, hoping the two didn't sense how tense he was. He knew all about how they felt for each other. He just needed to make it happen.

* * *

Kuroha was definitely going to try his best to forget this all. Hiyori sat next to him, facing him with puckered lips and staying absolutely still as if she was expecting him to do something. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to kiss me." This was a new one. Never had a child ever been interested in Kuroha, let alone wanted to kiss him.

"I'm going to have to pass."

"Why?"

"Well..." He didn't know where to begin. The list of reasons went on and on. "One: it's illegal. Two: I'm not into kids. And three: you're with that brat over there." He motioned to Hibiya, who was buying a stuffed cat doll.

"...I don't like him." Oh god, she was pouting.

"Well, I don't like you. In fact, if Konoha hadn't pushed me on Hibiya, I wouldn't be here. I have homework to do. Now if you excuse me," he got up, dusting off his pants, "I have to go."

He made sure not to look back, knowing that if he did, then he felt something. But he did make sure to buy some chocolate at a stall to bring back for Shintaro.

* * *

Shintaro and Konoha were blushing as they got back to their apartment. Who knew taking two of Haruka's favorite people and letting him take them shopping would result in him buying them...weird things that should not be mentioned.

They both were not prepared for what they had heard that day. And by the way they avoided each other, it seemed they understood why. They didn't want Haruka to think that they were interested in the other.

** Totally not what I wanted to write, but this is a filler. I just really want to get on with the other chapters. Oh, and I might (probably will be) posting yet another fanfic featuring the same wonderful couple: Konoha and Shintaro! Don't get me wrong, I ship Kuroshin and Harushin, but Konoha is so easy to write for since he's just...there. Please Review, and do that favoriting thingy you do. It drives my brother crazy because I'm getting attention for my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5- Love Blossoms and Incest?

** Hello, here with Chapter Five! This Chapter is just a little one to tie the tie with Kido and Kano. And also an excuse for me to write a bit more on the other characters rather than just Shintaro and Konoha. By the way, I added a little treat at the end for you Konocest shippers. I felt so bad writing this chapter...**

**Chapter Five: Love Blossoms and Incest?**

Takane hated drinking with a burning passion. Not only did it turn perfectly respectable people into howling pigs, it was also her twin sister's favorite pastime. More than once she would come home to see her sister with a 'friend', drunk and completely willing to do a little more than what friends should do.

So when Haruka suggested they take their friends out drinking to celebrate their recent engagement, she instantly shot him down. But this time, her fiance wouldn't take no for an answer. So he brought his annoying friend Kano to back him up in this situation.

"Please, sweetie. I really want to celebrate like this. Everyone is looking forward to this..." Haruka interrupted her as she was reviewing her essay for English. She took her glasses off, crossing her legs and looked at him.

"It was a no before you even asked. You're a total light weight. Besides, why can't you celebrate like a normal person with a cake?" She waited for his answer, but instead got one annoying actor's insight on the ordeal.

"Guess she can't handle something like this. And I thought nothing was impossible for Miss Number Two.: Ugh, that sly grin annoyed her beyond belief.

"What was that, pipsqueak? I don't want to hear this from a man who's failed in his career. I hate the beverage, and I hate it when people drink the beverage. That is that."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that you can't handle a night away from your tight-ass lifestyle." Oh, he was pulling all sorts of strings that were previously untouched. She pursed her lips, not really liking where this was going.

"It's not your job to tell me how to live." She was sure she saw a fire light in Kano's eyes. This couldn't be good...

* * *

When Konoha heard that Haruka was taking everyone out for drinks, he was excited. Well, as excited as he could get without overexerting himself. That was until Shintaro told him that he wasn't going.

"I mean, Haruka's my best friend. I'm happy for him, and glad he chose a nice girl like Takane. I'm just not that big on drinking. Take Kuroha, he likes to drink. Anyways, Takane needs someone to talk to, and I don't get along with her as well as Kuroha does. Sorry, tell him I really wanted to make it."

The sole reason Konoha ever drank was when Shintaro did. There always was a small chance that the two would get drunk, and he would wake up with a naked Shintaro in his bed. So, he drank when Shintaro did.

So when he head that his roommate would not be attending, he decided to stay home as well. "I'm falling behind on my studies. I'll send Kuroha instead," was what he told his brother. Haruka understood completely, not forgetting to slip in a remark about his feelings for the red-wearing man he lived with.

Konoha really didn't need to study; there was no way he would ever let himself fall behind on his studies. But knowing how much Shintaro liked to tutor his friends, he thought it would be a nice bonding moment. He was going to ask him to tutor him. Hopefully he wouldn't lose control...

* * *

Oh god, Takane could sense the tension from across the room. The moment Kido walked into the room and her eyes found Kano, the air thickened. Takane took a sip of her drink, deciding that if she was at a bar, she might as well drink. She would need it to get this heavy feeling she felt from Kido and Kano to go away. She was sure this wasn't going to be as fun as her fiance had told her.

Haruka had informed her that both Konoha and Shintaro couldn't make it. They had sent Kuroha in their place, making Takane a bit happier. But with Kuroha coming, Marry stayed away. Seto had told her that it was some kind of headache, and that Kido had asked him to come. That was the only reason he was there.

Takane was sure Kido liked Kano just by the look in her eyes. She had been in her place before, and knew almost everything about being in love by now. By now, she knew everything that went on in the group, observing everything from a distance. Marry's sudden move in with Seto, Kuroha's infatuation with Shintaro, Kano's childhood crush on Kido, Kido's real feelings that she never would be able to admit, Momo's midnight rendezvous with her twin sister; she knew everything.

* * *

"Tutoring? On what?" Shintaro had his door wide open , enjoying a night without a sexually harassing Kuroha. He was wearing his normal sleeping gear: an oversized shirt, red boxers, and black socks. Though his appearance was messy, Konoha saw the most beautiful being ever. He was glad he was wearing sweatpants, his bulge completely unnoticeable.

"Math. I can't understand any of the formulas my professor gave me." That was a lie. He just wanted to hear Shintaro's voice, and Shintaro was good at math.

"Geez, sit down. You've never been good in that subject." Shintaro sat up, clearing a spot on his bed. He moved stacks and stacks of paper, all covered in various music notes. "Sit down. I'll explain it all to you." Konoha was sure he caught a hint of a seductive tone.

Under black sweats, Konoha was sporting a boner the size of the Eiffel Tower. The thoughts that ran through his head as he sat down would put the the most perverted Frenchie to shame. "Were you working on something?" He didn't want to intrude on him, yet he so did.

"Nothing that can't wait. So what's confusing?" Konoha looked up to see a perfectly delicious pale shoulder exposed, the shirt hanging off it seductively. Again with those thoughts.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Takane." Kuroha slid up beside her, a friendly smile on his face. Despite his perverse ways, he had always thought of Takane as a friend.

Takane nodded in acknowledgment, sliding a strawberry daiquiri to her raven-haired friend. "I'm happy to see you. Three people canceled." She wasn't facing him, a bad habit of hers, her eyes on her sister feeling up Momo. She shuddered in discomfort.

Kuroha accepted the drink happily, taking a drink. "Thank god you know me so well. Shintaro took me out to drink a week ago and kept ordering me margaritas, saying they were fruity drinks."

"Yet you like that idiot." She shifted her gaze to the awkward air tension between Kido and Kano. "I have a way to make the night fun...Just like in high school..." She motioned to the duo causing the heavy atmosphere, a slight smirk on her face.

Kuroha grinned. "I see...That's how it is..."

* * *

"And so, you just..." Shintaro kept explaining, not noticing the loving look he was receiving from the albino. Konoha knew exactly what Shintaro was talking about, loving the richness in his voice. "Any more questions?"

"Um...I don't understand this one..." He mindlessly pointed to one of the formulas on his sheet. Yeah, he would have to take care of a little problem in the bathroom after this. Hopefully he would stay lucky and not get any bad consequences for this.

* * *

"Hey Kano, come talk to me for a second." Kuroha came up behind the actor, dragging him to a quiet side of the bar. When they were alone, Kuroha put on the best act he could, imagining Kido was Shintaro for added effect.

"What is it, Kuroha? This better not be another sleeping request..."

"Well, not exactly. I was just getting a good look at your friend Kido over there and boy, is she hot."

* * *

"Kido, are you enjoying yourself?" Takane sat down next to Kido at the counter, a smile on her face. Kido rubbed her neck, glancing at Kano as he was being dragged off by Kuroha. "Is Kano causing you trouble?" Kido shook her head, swallowing hard. Takane could see tight through her.

* * *

"I was wondering if it's okay if I take a shot at her? I mean, I know how close you are to her and wanted to make sure there was nothing going on between you two before I made a move..." Kuroha watched a lump that had formed in Kano's throat as it was swallowed, grinning like crazy. This was more fun than he remembered.

"I-It's fine. I don't really care about her that much."

"Really? I mean, she is one sexy bitch! I can only imagine how good she is in bed." He licked his lips, getting ready to saunter over to her. "thanks buddy. This is going to be a wild night-"

"Don't you dare touch her." Kano muttered under his breath, his voice full of malice.

"Hmm? I though you said it was-"

"Don't touch her!"

The bar went silent, everyone's attention focused on the two men. Kano looked over to Kido, a hurt yet loving look on his face. He marched his ass over to where Kido was sitting, not noticing her worried questions as he pressed his lips against hers softly, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "I-I'm sorry Kido, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you...I haven't been able to think without you there...I really...I love you."

"Shut up, you idiot!" She was blushing like crazy, tears rolling down her cheeks. The look on her face told everything. "G-Geez, I guess I love you too..." Kano smiled, kissing her once more as he ignored the bar's cheers and applause, one guy getting up to announce that the next round was on his in celebration of them.

* * *

Konoha rolled around in bed, unable to sleep. He had just spent the past two hours listening to Shintaro talk, and he was trying to get himself to calm down. His clock read 11:55, the red LEDs telling him that Kuroha would be home soon.

He didn't hear his brother enter the apartment, let alone his room. He jumped when he felt a hand grope his ass, hips rolling to meet his backside. "Finally, you left you door open. I see you're ready to accept me." It was his brother's voice. Dear lord, it was his brother.

"Kuroha, it's me."

"Of course it's you, Shin. Your voice is tempting me." It was obvious Kuroha was drunk. He couldn't even tell the difference between is voice and Shintaro's . "I'm so horny right now, Shin. I just want to fuck you dry."

"No, Kuroha, it's me."

"Why do you keep saying that. I know it's you. How could I mix my cute little Shin up for someone else?"

"Konoha?" Shintaro stood in the doorway, his head poked inside. It was dark, so he probably couldn't see anything. That was until he turned the lights on.

As light flooded the room, Konoha's position became clear to him. He was on his belly, his ass forced into the air by Kuroha's death grip. Shintaro stared at them, eyes wide. "So...I guess I'll come back later?"

"Wait, please don't leave me like this!" His voice was desperate, and not the way Kuroha wanted it to be.

* * *

Shintaro's heart ached. He knew Konoha knew all of the material they covered, so why ask for help? He didn't even know why he took his time to explain it.

Then, he heard Kuroha come in. It was a faint click and soft footsteps, but he was there. Odd enough, the footsteps went to Konoha's room down the hall. What if Kuroha had killed all his friends and was just finishing off Konoha so he could have Shintaro all to himself? _This isn't a manga..._ **(oops, did I write that?)**

So the brave man got up, to check on Konoha, more worried about the albino that Kuroha. He looked into the room, seeing some movement on the bed. "Konoha?" He reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Konoha was on the bed, doggy style, his ass in the air. Kuroha sat on his knees behind him, grinding his hips into Konoha's ass. He had heard of incest, but never thought he would see it. "So...I guess I'll come back later?" His heart sank. His life was over.

"Wait, please don't leave me like this!" Was that Konoha's voice? He had never heard so much emotion in his voice before. It turned Shintaro on slightly.

"Aren't you busy?" he asked, walking back to see Konoha pushing Kuroha off. The raven-haired drunk was snoring making Shintaro feel like a complete idiot. "He's drunk, isn't he?"

"Extremely."

"Come on, let's get him to bed.

Never had either of them felt so awkward.

**Okay, so I had a hard time writing this with a straight face. Please review, and I'm currently working on...three more fanfics that will be up later in the week. Again, reviews are welcome, and that following thingy is nice too. or that favoriting thingy. Do that. **


	6. Chapter 6- Spring Break

** I have been waiting for this. I decided that what some fanfics lacked was a beach chapter. If a good filler episode is a beach episode, then a good filler chapter can be a beach chapter. And since some of you want this to end as Kuroshin, I'm writing a shorter roommate fanfic featuring a very cliched relationship between Delinquent!Kuroha and Nerdy!Depressed!Shintaro. I hope you'll all read it when I finish the first chapter! Okay, enough self promoting, and on with the waves!**

**Chapter Six: Spring Break**

Spring Break: one week every single college student—regardless of sexuality, age, or major—looks forward to, most of all the socially awkward Shintaro. In previous years, he solely enjoyed seeing girls in bathing suits while he hung onto the small chance that one might ask him for his number or for a swim. But this year, he didn't care about any of that. All he really cared about was having the chance to see Konoha—clothed of course—soaking wet.

Since Ene had managed to land a job at a beach cabana, the whole 'gang' found their way onto the shores of an actual beach with actual sand. Usually, they stayed near pools to reduce the need to travel. Though they were excited, there were always problems. Actual beaches meant actual cockier guys, tanner bitches, and whole lot of sand to get in their shoes.

But forget about all of that. Shintaro was seriously only focused on seeing Konoha shirtless and...oh gosh...soaking wet...

Of course they brought Kuroha along, the teen too interested in "All the big-titted whores," as he put it, to care about Marry. But Kuroha was the least of their worries at the moment. They had to worry about being on a beach full of secretly—or not so secretly—drunk and partying college students with five extremely attractive girls in bathing suits. Kano and Seto, of course, were glued to their girls like it was their duty, making sure everyone else knew who the two beauties were interested in. Takane could hold her own, glaring at anyone who even glance at her. Haruka needed more protection than she did. Momo and Ene were, of course, their only for the attention, willing to show off a bit of access cleavage for a few free items.

Shintaro was starting to feel envious. His Konoha was just sitting there in the sand—Konoha was his now, apparently—staring at a seashell in the sand and girls were giggling as they walked by. He hadn't even taken his shirt off yet. Shintaro just wanted to climb in his lap and show those girls who had seen that first. The heat must have been getting to him already...

* * *

"Ah, I just love spring break! All these fine babes!" Kuroha sat next to Takane, both of them in their swimming attire. "You know, every single guy has been checking you out. Why not have a little fun?"

She held up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger. "Engaged." A nice diamond ring with a silver band made this fact ever more clear. "Anyways...I only came here to do a bit of matchmaking. Since it went so well with Kano and Kido, I want to try it with someone else."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out by the end of the day. I would think about Momo and Ene, but they already cling to each other. Anyways, that's my sister."

"And Shintaro's sister..."

"My point exactly."

"Well, would you like to go do some investigating?" He held his hand out like a gentleman.

"Naturally." She took his hand, letting herself be pulled up to her feet.

* * *

Konoha nearly fainted when he saw Shintaro swim. The man wore red swim trunks, his hair pushed back as his flexible body moved gracefully through the water. Konoha applied an extra coat of sunscreen, hoping to god he wouldn't burn on a wonderful day like this.

He was greeted by freezing water and a smiling Shintaro, going out waist deep before ducking under the water. "Finally came in, huh?" Shintaro said as he resurfaced. He splashed Konoha, grinning. That grin was what Konoha lived for. Making Shintaro happy was all he really cared about.

* * *

"Hey Marry, lets go get a few magazines to read." Seto suggested, pointing at the convenience mart across the street. The two walked arm and arm, Marry not wanting to get anything in particular.

Then something caught her eye.

* * *

Kuroha watched Shintaro swim with his brother, wondering why he was sitting on the porch of _The Sunny Palm Tree_ rather than watching from up close as water droplets rolled off his skin. Momo sat not too far away, her eyes glancing over to the blue-haired woman working at the counter.

Boy, did Shintaro look good like that. All wet and shining...shining? Was he seeing sparkles? Maybe it was the heat getting to him...

* * *

"Shit!" Shintaro heard the most familiar, slightly feminine voice come form none other than Kido's lips. He turned, noticing as she crouched down in the water with her hands over her chest. Want's she wearing a bikini?

"What's wrong, babe?" Oh great, cocky college students—who, coincidentally, resembles Kuroha slightly. Joy.

Shintaro waded over, watching Kido stutter and blush. He wrapped an arm around her, glaring at the group of guys that were taller and buffer than him by a large amount. He leaned in to her ear, whispering, "You lost your top, didn't you?"

"Y-yes..." She whispered back, trying not to stare at the college boys. **(Say that in a flamboyant voice.) **

"Sorry boys, she's unavailable. She's got to go make a date with her boyfriend. Right Kido?" He was trying his best to make this easier on her. He didn't want to let horny college boys know that there was an attractive girl missing her top on the beach. That wouldn't go over well with Kano.

"What the hell, faggot? We're trying to make her feel better."

"Well, she has someone to make her feel better and he isn't you."

"Listen here, bitch. We'll talk to a girl if we want to talk to her. You can't do anything about it."

"And I should listen to a whiny boy that's getting angry over one girl? What has society come to these days?"

"Tch, faggot."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us, I have to go find my top."

"Thank you..." Kido whispered, letting herself be led to the waters where Kano was.

"Purple top, right?" Kido nodded, waving as he left to go find the bikini top.

* * *

"Oh dear lord." Of all the people who could have found the purple top, it had to be the group of douche-bag guys from before. He felt more like having Kuroha in his company rather than those assholes. "Excuse me..." He tried to think of an excuse, hoping the only one he could come up with would be sufficient. "That's my top."

"Excuse me, faggot? This is a girls bikini."

"I know. Give it back." He was subtle without completely burying what he was trying to get across. "I spent hard-earned money on that."

"Why would a dude buy a chick's top? Disgusting."

"Thanks for the comment. Now give it back."

"Finders keepers loser."

"How childish. Just give me the fucking top."

"Why the fuck should I?"

"See that guy over there?" Shintaro pointed to where Kuroha sat, the yellow-eyed teen watching his every move. "He's my boyfriend. He'll have a fit if you don't treat me like a queen. He just got out of jail too..." He sure was lying. He felt a bit bad for rejecting Kuroha then use him as a cover, but he had to get that top.

"I don't believe you. Call him over."

"Oh sweetie!" Shintaro waved to Kuroha, knowing he would catch his eye. "Come here!"

* * *

Oh wow, it was like a dream. Shintaro was calling him over. Shintaro was calling for him. Kuroha glanced back at Takane, who was busy talking to some guy. He saw an exchange of money between them, but didn't think much of it.

He walked over, noticing the group of cocky-looking college students huddled around his 'love'. "What's up?"

Shintaro leaned in, hugging him as he whispered in his ear, "Pretend to be a thug and I'll go on a date with you if you do it right." Well, if it meant he could call Shintaro his for a short amount of time, it was worth it.

"You guys picking on my babe?" He raised and eyebrow, glaring at them with powerful yellow eyes. "I don't like people picking on my babe." His arm was casually wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"We were...um...here." Who knew cocky guys were so...ball-less? Kuroha didn't question the exchange of weird looks between the group, or the giving up of a purple bikini top he knew he saw on Kido.

"Thanks. If something doesn't happen to day, I'll let you take me out to dinner. You're paying and no sex. No kisses or hugs, just a date."

That was enough for him.

* * *

Shintaro gave Kido the top, the green-haired girl thanking him over and over again like he was the new messiah. He told her it was nothing, and she went off with Kano. He was happy for the couple, knowing all about their feelings for each other for years.

Shintaro glanced over at Konoha, wondering how his relationship with him would be in a few years. Would he be living with him still? Or would they go their separate ways? He didn't want to think abnout it now, on this perfectly nice day. So, he waded into the water.

* * *

"Shit..." Shintaro muttered, feeling a fat hand massage his ass. He was standing in the water, some fat chunky behind him with a perverted mind. He hoped to god Konoha would never find him like this. He was on the verge of tears, something catching in his throat—most likely vomit.

He glanced over at Konoha, the albino barely noticing his presence until he caught Shintaro's gaze. Oh no, he was coming over. He didn't want to be seen like this, not by Konoha. He would think he was disgusting...not today...

* * *

_Is Shintaro busy? Oh, there he is! Why is he looking my way...?_ Konoha noticed the man standing behind his Shintaro. _I don't like this..._ He began to walk over, wading in the water. Then he realized it, quickly and silently making his way over to where Shintaro was. "Shintaro!"

* * *

Was that Konoha talking? Shintaro didn't know. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disgusted look on Konoha's face when he saw what he was letting that man do to him. He heard something punch flabby skin, and a hand on his cheek. It was smooth...and very calming.

"I'm disgusting..." He was crying now. "That man touched me...I didn't stop him...I shouldn't even be around you right now..."

* * *

"Dammit Shintaro..." Konoha muttered under his breath. Why was his love speaking like this? He felt that stomach churning feeling, his eyes slightly filling up with salty water. He couldn't stand tot see his Shintaro sad...

* * *

Marry stood, eyes glued to the magazine. She never knew two men could be in...that type of relationship. Seto had tried to get her attention, even waving his hands in her face. He gave up with a sigh, picking up one of his magazines to read. "Great day at the beach...yeah right..."

* * *

Takane was satisfied with herself when she saw the broken—more like emotionally traumatized—Shintaro crying into Konoha's shoulder. She was a bit mad at how much she had to pay for someone to do that, but it was worth the entertainment. She had found a perfect couple that had been hiding in plain sight all these years. Now all she had to do was make one of them confess.

**If you guys don't understand what went on, Kido lost her top, Shintaro was sexually assaulted, Marry found out what Yaoi was, and Takane payed some dude to go and sexually assault Shintaro. This is what I've been waiting for for a long time, and expect more beach chapters in other fanfics. Sorry if it's a bit awkward...I suddenly changed around the chapter... Please review, favorite, and that followy thingy is always nice.**


	7. Chapter 7-Confessions

** Well, here's chapter seven I'm sorry it's a little late...I've been busy with other things...and such...*cough* shoujou manga *cough*. Anyways...here's what you all wanted. I nearly died writing this chapter, I hope you all know. I cried a bit too. I have smeared ink all over my hands and face. And if you couldn't tell by the title, Konoha confesses this chapter. Just enjoy and review at the end! I like hearing what you all have to say about this!**

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

Shintaro wasn't as affected by the incident the previous week as he should have been. Though he faked it around Konoha, he really had forgotten about it. He found himself using Konoha as a servant, asking him to do simple things like get the remote or tuck him in. He felt like he was lying to him, and it made him feel bad. But part of him wanted to stay close to the albino, as if he was afraid that it might happen again.

Kuroha did his fair share by doing small things, like buying him chocolate or offering to massage his feet or back. Shintaro couldn't really refuse all this, knowing that the raven-haired man was trying his best to make himself noticed by Shintaro. He really did want to help Shintaro as much as Konoha did. But Shintaro only really cared about Konoha, wanting him to do this or that for him. He was spoiled.

Kuroha no longer brought anyone home late into the night, he no longer snuck up behind Shintaro to get a small feel of his ass. He had become a polite, hardworking young man to try to impress Shintaro. Shintaro still noticed only Konoha. As stated before, he only had eyes for Konoha.

Shintaro had begun to savor every moment he had with Konoha. If he got the chance to lay his head on his lap, or touch his arm, or let his hand linger a bit when he touched his chest, he took the chance with a smile. Ever since that man's finger had been on him, he tried to get the feeling to go away with a bottle of of massage oil and a _How to please Yourself_ book he had 'borrowed' from Kano. The touch was the only thing that still lingered. So, for hours into the night, he would practice fingering himself lightly, imagining that Konoha's long slender fingers were inside him. He found this to be the only way he could climax.

Then he got the chance to be alone.

Konoha and Kuroha both had classes that day, Shintaro getting the message that all of his classes had been canceled through Kido. It was the perfect time to moan, squirm, and have some alone time.

He was embarrassed that he had ordered a small vibrator from a certain website—provided by Kano—that he hadn't used it. But today, he felt it was necessary. He set it on his bed with the bottle of massage oil. With an empty apartment, Shintaro felt a bit awkward even doing anything. Despite this, his shaky hand found its way under his shirt, twisting and pinching at nipples. He had found out in the past week that his nipples were extremely sensitive, even the lightest touch would send his blood down south. His fingertip pressed into a hard nub, the pink pleasure center driving him insane. Moans with no real definition poured from his lips in strings. His bottom part was already naked, the only thing covering him being a white dress shirt that hung carelessly off his body. He slid his other hand down white skin, squeezing certain spots to give himself maximum pleasure.

Then, his hand reached a small patch of thick black hairs, neatly trimmed and the area around it shaved. Realizing that cleaning up cum from hair was a pain, he tried to make sure he had as little as possible.

He let his fingers ghost over his erection, his previously occupied hand moving to grab the glass bottle of therapeutic massage oil. He popped the lid open, pouring a small amount of the oil on his neglected member. Unsure hands grasped pulsing heat, a groan released from his quivering lips. Pleasuring himself had never felt so good before: yet there he was, a pool of blushing desire just waiting to flood. If it was this good by himself, he couldn't imagine how wonderful it was with his albino roommate. The attempt to think of it brought him dangerously close to his climax, a wanton moan calling out to an absent receiver.

He didn't want this to end so soon, not yet. He knew that the thought of Konoha would definitely bring about his wonderful yet short-lived climax. He didn't want that. Pleasuring himself was just so much more fun...

* * *

Konoha had been loving all the attention his was receiving from Shintaro, even if he thought it was because he was still affected by the beach incident. But he didn't mind it one bit.

Though his train of though had trouble boarding sometimes, he was happy. He couldn't focus, but if he was a vessel of refuge for his love, he was fine. Even if Kuroha's words from the beginning of all this still echoed in his head, he didn't want this to end. He knew he had to confess soon or his brother would take a more...intimate action to make his roommate bed with him.

"What's wrong, Konoha? You're out of it today." Kano asked, resting his head on Konoha;s desk.

"I'm okay..." They both took the same math class. "It's just...Shintaro?"

"Good reason. Did he reject you? Did he get with Kuroha? Did he-"

"None of that. He's still a bit shaky from what happened at the beach and has been spending a bit more time with me than usual. It's just...nice. Distracting but nice." He smiled softly, thinking of all the moments he's had with his roommate in the past week.

"So you're just sitting here, acting like a school girl in love? Why not confess already? Kuroha's got his eyes on that ass of his." Kano grinned, tipping his chair back slightly.

"That's the problem. I want to, but I don't know when. I want the moment to be right." He stretched out his arms, glancing at the time. He would have to leave soon.

"Dude, I confessed in a bar full of people. I'm sure whatever you do, it'll be okay. I mean, this is Shintaro we're talking about. He asked me to be friends with him in the middle of AP English." Kano still had that stupid grin on his face.

"You better be right..." Konoha lightly tapped his foot against Kano's chair, causing him to fall over. "Bye, tell Kido I said hello."

* * *

"Mmm...More! More!" Shintaro, still extremely happy he didn't have class, sat on his bed. The vibrator was buried deep in his ass, the settings on the lowest level. His hard cock bounced each time he pushed his hips back on the toy, a hand keeping it in place.

He was at the point that thoughts of Konoha would just turn him on more. So to him, there wasn't a vibrator in his ass. It was Konoha, tenderly—or maybe roughly—fucking him him. His Konoha had a firm yet loving grip on his hips, slamming into Shintaro with a caring force. He loved it when he could imagine this. His mind had been able to imagine every situation he wanted lately, just as long as he had something to replace it. And this vibrator—no, cock—was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He needed help...

* * *

"I think you should do it when you let him put his head in your lap. That way, he can quickly take care of that hard-on you'll get when you see him blush." Kano was only trying to help, but his perverseness got in the way. Seto looked like he was ready to give advice on the subject.

"I say you should do it outside. That's what I did with Marry. Under the stars int the park...then it got really cold and we ran to a diner. That was also out first date..."

"But it's the middle of spring..."

"Rain then!" Seto always had to remain optimistic. He had the kind of smile that could just make you laugh when you felt bad. "Marry, what do you think?"

"I think you should just wait until the words come out of you. Don't kiss him, don't ask him to do anything sexual," she shot a glare at Kano, "Just do it when you fell right. I know how sweet you are, Konoha. You'll come up with something great."

Konoha blinked. "Maybe I'll send him roses..."

"No!" All three said at once. Konoha gave them a confused look.

"Why?"

"Shintaro will misinterpret it. Roses are the flowers he gave to Ayano on her birthday. He'll break down in tears if you do that." Marry explained, patting his back. Seto's cheerful mood lessened a bit.

"Try condoms on sticks. That'll do fine," Kano said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous. He didn't put much thought into his confession."

"Maybe you should have done what I did." Seto put an arm around Marry. "Mine was perfect."

"Actually, if I remember, you didn't do as well as you said. You were stammering and you couldn't look me in the eye. You only said it because some kid told you you were spineless." Marry pecked his cheek. "Don't go preaching to others unless you're better, sweetie."

"I agree with Marry." Kuroha's voice broke the happy vibes that were finally being put back into the air. "Don't do it unless you know what your doing. Don't listen to these guys either. Just don't confess. Leave him with me." It was obvious he had just gotten out of a horrible English class.

"Self-centered as always, Kuroha." Marry had since gotten over him, now enjoying—or rather tolerating—a friendship with the yellow-eyed male. "Konoha really wants to do this."

"Then I'll confess too. I want an equal chance!' He seemed proud for some reason.

"Do it after I do. After all," He glared, "the person who does it first usually gets credit. You have a zero percent chance with him anyways. He'd never got for you." There was a tense aura between the two brothers, making the room a bit stuffy.

"He now, you two are brothers...get along..." Marry was trying to make things better, per usual.

"It's because we're brothers that we're fighting over this. Its not like both of us can have Shintaro..." Konoha stated calmly, the deadly atmosphere around him giving away his true feelings.

"Well, just because you're older, it doesn't mean I'll give up. Right, _**big bro**_?" He seemed to be stressing things in that sentence that did not need to be stressed. "May the best Kokonose win."

"May the best Kokonose win..." He echoed, ready to finally express ten years of bottled up emotions to his roommate. He just needed to figure out how.

* * *

"Konoha, move faster!" Shintaro moved his hips, rolling them lewdly as he imagined himself riding his love. "Deeper, I want to feel you more." How he was able to still form sentences was a mystery. The vibrator was on the highest setting, sending waves of pure pleasure through his body. He wanted more, more of what he thought he could never get.

"Shintaro?" The front door opened. Shit, it was Konoha. He was home. The sound of his love's voice brought him to the edge, his hand muffling the sound that tried to escape his lips. With a hint of fear in his veins, he shut the vibrator off, pulling it out of himself with a silent moan. He grabbed his clothes and a few towels, wiping off any of his pleasure that had gotten on him before getting dressed.

"What is it, Konoha?" He didn't even move to open the door. He didn't want Konoha to see him like this for obvious reasons—be it the cum stains on his sheets or the just used vibrator laying lazily around.

"Um...nothing..."

"Don't do this. Just spit it out."

"I love you."

* * *

"You should get going. Shintaro's probably bawling his eyes out right now." Kano patted Konoha's back, sensing the albino's worry. "He really like you, you know."

"Since when did you learn how to use proper grammar."

"It's a thing I've picked up while being with Kido. She likes it when I speak properly."

"Good job. I never thought anyone would make you use grammar so good."

"Well, it's well."

"Right, I know." And off he went. He decided to take the long way home, guessing it would do much if he was home a bit later. He really wanted to think this out. In about twenty minutes, he walked inside, not bothering to knock when he came into his own apartment. "Shintaro?" No answer. He heard a slight gasp come from his room, making him curious. As he approached his roommates bedroom, he could hear faint vibrations that got stronger the closer he got. He assumed that it was his cellphone.

"What is it, Konoha?" Konoha would've listened to that voice for hours. Shintaro's voice was thick and rich, like it was filled with lust and want. It still maintained a sweetness to it. Konoha felt something swell in his chest.

"Um...nothing..." What was this feeling. He felt words form on his tongue.

"Don't do this. Just spit it out." Well, if he insisted.

"I love you."

With just three words, Konoha could feel his world crumble around him.

** So, how do you like it? I've been so busy that this took me a while to type up...my hands hurt from everything...but hell, this was fun! Just another filler and I'll have an H scene to write. By the way, if anyone has read my other story **_Yes, my Prince, _**I'm thinking about extending it. I just felt like it didn't leave much for someone to really grasp it. **

** I might change the way Momo acts in this just because of how she is in the anime, I feel as if it's necessary. **

** I'm going to be busy with filling some requests I've gotten, so don't expect another chapter for a few weeks. Please review, and by the way, over 2k views! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
